Alphas
by Niteskye77
Summary: Leah Clearwater had left LaPush when Sam broke up with her. Two years later she comes back home to take a break after graduating from community college in Seattle. Her return changes the whole story. How will she cope being the only she wolf in history with an alpha male who doesn't want to lead and being stuck in her ex fiancé's pack? Blackwater ship I don't own Twilight
1. Territory

Territory

Leah sighed and as she exited the car. It was night time when she made it to the beach, the moon was barely peaking out from the clouds. The wind picked up every once in a while and the ocean waves rolled relatively gentle onto the cold sand. She smiled at the view that she would never get sick of. She then made her way to the beach, her hair was cut just passed her shoulder blades and her eyes were a hazel color that popped out from her russet color skin. She felt lighter being back home.

She walked on the beach she found the people she was looking for. She could see a bunch of muscular men, a few woman, and suprisingly, a non native. Leah knew that a setting like this with the elders they were retelling the legends. While approaching the group she saw one particular person, Seth. Her little brother. As if he had heard her mind he looked up. His eyes grew big and he shot up from the log he was sitting on. "Leah!"

She laughed and ran half way and hugged her slightly shorter but muscular brother. He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh even more. He set her down with a smile and dragged her over to the group.

"Mom! Dad!" Leah smilled and hugged her two parents.

"My little girl." Harry hugged his daughter tightly.

"Leah welcome back."

"Hey Leah."

"Lee."

She happily said hello to the elders and the guys and girls until her eyes fell on Sam and Emily. Sam nodded toward her. "Hi Lee."

"Hey." She gave him a small polite smile. For a second it hurt that they were togther but she pushed it aside. "Hi Em." She said.

"Hi Leah." Emily lit up that her couin had awknowlged her without a hint of anger.

"Oh Leah this is Bella Swan." Seth said pulling her sister to meet the non native. She had brown mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin. Over all she was pretty.

"Nice to meet you. Leah Clearwater." Leah nodded at the girl. For some reson she felt Bella's sadness radiating from her like a slow moving rain cloud.

"You too." She said shily.

Leah went to look at the guy next to her just as he was about to say hello when her mother grabbed her and pulled her away to sit next to her. They began chatting about school to themselves before Billy started telling the stories about their legends, the wolf warriors and the third wife. Leah always loved the story of the third wife. It was so romantic and inspiring when she was younger. Sure imprinting sounds like they don't have a choice but they do. It was just Fate's little nudge in the right direction so to speak.

As Billy finished they all strated to mingle around and talk but mostly Leah was just listening in to bits and peices when she noticed that all the guys got up and ran into the forest with Sam yelling to get to Emily's. Suddenly everyone was rushing to their cars and Leah began pushing Billy Black in his wheelchair through the sand.

"Leah go!" He said.

"No we can do this." She said as Emily came and helped her push Billy half way across the beach when there stood a man with brown hair and blood red eyes.

"Those dumb dogs got distracted just in time so I can get to you." He said before he speed toward the group of woman and the elders.

"Hiding behind all your new friends?" He said and yanked Bella out from Sue's arms.

"Let her go." Leah yelled.

"Oh?" He looked at Leah then threw Bella into the sand.

"You smell absolutley divine." He smirked.

"Leave us alone." Leah glowered at the man. She felt like she was shaking but she didnt know if it was from anger or from fear.

"How adorable." He said. As he went to grab her she suprised everyone and herself and bit down on his hand, her teeth felt larger and heavier as she tore his hand clean off. No blood came out and it sounded like hard marble being broken. He screamed in pain and backed away from her as she spit his had out

"What are you!?" He yelled clutching his wrist where his hand used to be.

Her body flared up like a raging fire in her chest before she screamed in pain and felt her skin break as she felt herself vision came too and all she saw was a cold one. On her land. Threatening her home, her family. She snarled loudly and charged at him. He ran across the beach away from her but she didn't let him get very far. She tackled him onto the ground, her huge paws on his back and her fangs wrapped around his head and pulled it clean off throwing the head somewhere behind her as she mauled his body.

When she was done she saw someone running, a red head female, through the tress followed by a pack of wolves. She growled and went after the pack.

_'Who is that?'_

_'There was one at the beach.'_

_'Emily!'_

_'Kim!'_

_'Bella!'_

_'Mom! Dad! Wait…Leah!?'_

_'Leah!?_'

She snarled and caught up to the back of the pack. They were in her way.

_'Move!'_ She snarled. The males parted as she saw a black one and a russet red wolf take the lead of the pack. She snarled and pushed passed them in clear shot of the red head female running from them. She gained more speed and pumped her legs harder to chase after the cold one. She was almost there. She lunged just as the cold one jumped off a cliff and Leah snarled into the air for her warning to stay away.

Leah panted and her adrenaline faded and she finally had some sort of consious as to what just happened.

_'I'm..I'm a wolf.'_

_'Leah?'_

She turned and the first one to get to her was a russet colored wolf. They locked eyes and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Everything faded away except him. He was everything to her now. Her whole entire universe revolved around him.

_'No!_' The black wolf came and tackled the russet wolf away and Leah tackled him away from her imprint. She rolled around the ground with the larger male breaking trees in the process and bit down hard on his neck making him whimper and whine as she pinned him down. Her tail up in the air in dominace and warning.

_'__**Never attack him again!**__'_ Her voice sounded more enhanced and the black wolf physically shook as the weight of the comand setteled down on him like heavy chains.

She let go and looked up at the russet red male who stood with his eyes wide and mouth partaily opened.

_'Leah..you imprinted…on Jake.'_ A sandy colored wolf with paws too big for his feet came over. His back hunched over a little and his tail slightly between his legs. He knew what the status his sister was. Everyone did. She was alpha female.

She looked down at him and blinked a few times.

_'Seth..?'_

She sniffed him and it was clearly her brother. Leah licked between his ears before looking up at the red wolf. Jacob Black had not moved from his spot.

_'Wait..Billy.'_ her eyes widen and she bolted back to the beach. The pack followed her.

_'Wait how did Leah phased?'_ Embry Call's voice rang out.

_'Girls aren't supposed to phase.'_ Paul Lahote said.

_'There aren't any stories or legends about female shifters.'_ Quil added.

_'This had to mean something. Like come on she imprinted on Jake or he impinted on her. We all felt it.'_ Jared jumped over a fallen tree branch to keep up with his pack.

_'Well if Jake is alpha male by birth then that makes her alpha female.'_ Seth said._ 'That's pretty cool.'_

_'And she took out a bloodsucker all on her own too, and on her first shift.'_ Embry said.

_'She faster then all of us I can tell you that much. She just got lucky.'_ Paul said looking at the light silvery gray female at the front of the pack. They would see her naked. And who didn't want to see Leah Clearwater naked.

Suddenly Jacob had tackled Paul and bit down into his shoulder and suddenly all thoughts were quiet. Everyone simply pictured the beach or the trees and Leah was getting angrier at the second. No one was going to see her naked especially…she snarled out loudly and pictured building walls up, garage doors slaming shut, locks, force feilds in her mind just to keep the males out. They finally made it to the beach where they saw Harry and Old Quil by a fire that smelled too sweet. She stood at the tree line as the males shifted. Seth came up petted Leah's side.

"Your fur is really soft." He said smiling at her. She looked at him realizing that she stood with her head reaching his. She knew she was the smallest wolf in the pack besides Seth who stood an inch or two shorter but that was because he was younger.

"Leah?" They both looked to see their mother.

Leah whimpered trying to communicate with her mother and Sue's eyes began to water as she moved closer to her daughter before hugging her around the neck. Leah stood still for a moment not to harm her before gently pressing her chin on her mother's back.

"Oh Leah.." their dad came up to her and petted Leah's face.

She licked his arm before making soft whimpering noises. Her famaily still accepted her. Her family was okay. She then looked to see the others behind them. Quil was talking to his grandfather, Sam was with Emily, Jared held onto Kim, and Jake stood with Bella.

"What happened?" Jake asked checking up on Bella for a second.

"There was a vampire, a man, and Leah she phased...Jake?"

Bella was trying to get his attention but he was to busy staring at Leah. Bella also looked at the she wolf but then she looked away. Leah looked to see Billy Black who waved her forward.

"Leah." He called her and her parents let her go. She held her head high as she walked forward her tail curled slightly upward. She reached Billy before whinning at him. Raised his hand up and petted Leah's face and unconsciously she began to wag her tail. "Don't worry. We will figure something out." He said.

She wagged her tail a little faster and bumped her nose into his hair line and he chuckled.

Jake for a moment felt something warm in his chest. Admittedly he also felt a little jealous. He wanted her attention. Then just like that, Leah looked at him, as if she heard him.

'I did.' He gasped when he heard her voice.

'Leah?' He asked mentally and she was now looking at him completely. He took a step forward and she met him half way.

"Jake?" Billy called put his son but Jake ignored him.

'How can you hear me?'

'The imprint.' She tilted her head.

Jake couldn't help it. He wanted to feel her fur. She chuckled in her mind making him blush and she lowered her head a little letting Jake know it was ok. He lifted his hand and settled right in between her ears. She purred and closed her eyes lowering her head more and her tail began to wag.

"Leah?" She heard her father but choose to ignore him. Being petted by Jake was the best feeling in the world right now.

"They imprinted..at the cliffs." Seth said and there was a collection of gasps.

"What's imprinting?" Bella spoke up and suddenly the pair was well aware of everyone once again. Leah opened her eyes and looked at Bella before raising her head up high. Jake sighed.

'Tell her while you take her home.' Leah said nudging him.

'Leah?'

'Go. We can talk later.' She said.

"Come on Bella you gotta get home." Jake said tearing his eyes away from the female wolf.

"Oh..goodbye everyone." She said softly. Everyone said their goodbyes to her and watched them leave.

"Lee." She looked back at Emily who called her and saw Sam tense. He didnt want Leah to lash out on Emily.

The she wolf flicked her ear at her cousin before walking away from the group.

"Leah." She looked back again at her family and Seth came forward and grabbed her fur by her shoulder. Leah looked at everyone in the eyes again before turning around and walked back into the forest with her little brother.


	2. A Promise

Hiya! Well I figured out how to add chapters to this story so that's great. I'm excited to continue with this story. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.

Also I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Enjoy!

After an hour of the two being phased together and patrolling the territory of LaPush the siblings felt another mind join them.

_'Leah.'_

The siblings were in a small clearing away from everyone in LaPush and Jake made their way toward them. Leah and Seth were laying down when he saw the pair. Seth stood up, shook his coat for a second and walked toward him. _'Don't ruin this.'_ Was all he said before going into the tree line and made his way back to the Clearwater Home. Jake looked at Leah who simply chuckled and kept her eyes on the russet male.

For a moment Jake seemed intimidated by her. Thus making the female smirked hearing his thoughts.

Seth had phased out finally and Jake took his spot in front of Leah and laid down on the grass with her. He stared at her and Leah once again saw how she looked like in great detail. Blue silver eyes, light gray fur that almost had a twinge of silver with a blueish tint. However her eats had a bit a sandy color like Seth's fur and they peaked right next to her eyes like an eyeliner.

_'Leah I…I don't know how to say this. I don't want this to be weird between us.'_ He said and she nodded._ 'I don't know if I want this imprint.'_ He sighed.

Leah figured as much. The way he looked at Bella…she knew as soon as she saw them together.

_'But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be like Sam.'_ He said. His memory going back to when San first imprinted on Emily._ 'He tried fighting for you but the imprint is so strong.'_ He sighed.

Leah felt a little sore about seeing the imprint but a little bit better knowing that Sam at least tried.

_'I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice.'_ Leah spoke softly._'This hurts like hell though I'm not gonna a lie.'_ She whimpered and out of instinct Jake put his head across her shoulders. _'I don't want to take away your freedom of choosing. I just don't want to hurt anymore.'_ She laid her head on her paws.

Jake whimpered as he lowered his head. He didn't want to hurt her. Ever. But Bella needed him.

_'Why didn't you want to be alpha?'_She looked at him. Her head slightly tilted to the side.

_'I don't want to lead anyone. Or alpha command anyone. The alpha command can't be ignored, it hurts like he's biting down into your heart.'_ Jake sighed. _'You actually did it to him when he attacked me.'_ Jake replayed the memory.

_'I not sure why he said no in the first place. He has Emily.'_ She sighed.

_'Yeah..'_ he growled but then sighed. His wolf was angry. The thought of Sam having an inkling of a feeling towards Leah angered Jake's wolf. His emotions rolled off him like thunderclouds consuming Leah's thoughts.

Leah got up and nudged the side of his head._ 'I want you to be able to decide. I won't force anything.'_ She said. The storm of him mind calmed and settled into a cloudy night. H was still conflicted. He wanted Bella but the wolf wanted Leah. She knew that the wolf would do anything she says at the drop of a hat, but she knew better. Just like how Jake didn't want to command anyone, the same way she didn't want to force herself on him.

_'Thank you..'_ Jake looked up at the standing she wolf who was so kind to him as to letting him decide. She was letting his human side choose his fate. He began to rub his head on her . She really was the best.

_'I know.'_ She smirked and turned tail to her house. Jake stood and ran one last perimeter but made sure she got home safely. As she went to phase she thought about her family and about him right before she left.

Jake was conflicted and opened the floodgates of his mind now that he was alone. He felt so happy just behind around her. Suddenly LaPush wasn't all rainy and glomming and dark. She was his guiding star at night. She was like a rising sun on a new day. The moon chasing away the dark night shadows. She was his whole universe. And this made him feel like shit. He was rejecting her for Bella. His sweet wonderful Bella. He was close too, filling up the cracks of her broken heart with all the love in the world. And yet Bella still pinned after her running away, blood sucking ex-boyfriend.

He growled at the thought of the Cullens and wanting to tear them up to pieces. If the treaty his great grandfather made with them wasn't there, the wolves would have killed them. No more kids, like Seth, turning into wolves. No more worries, no more supernatural mayhem. Just normal teens finishing up high school.

Jake sighed as he realized he was taking his fifth lap around the clearwater property. He went to move away when he hissed in pain. His ears picked up on another sound. He turned to face the house, knowing which one was Leah's. The light was on and she was clutching her chest. He could hear her mumbling an ow as he watched her. There was a pressure building up in his chest the further away he was from her.

He didn't want to hurt her. He hated her in pain and anything that caused it. He would sleep in the rain if he had to keep her from feeling the same pressure in his chest. As he moved closer he watched her silhouette physically relax and she went to lay on her bed and turned off the light. He couldn't help the whimper they escaped his throat. He thought about her and tested their newfound ability.

_'Lee?'_ He asked in his mind softly but directly at her.

_'Yes Jake?'_ She responded back in a tired voice. As if the day had just rushed back into her head.

_'It's going to be okay Lee. I promise.'_ He looked up at her window. He had to make sure that she would be alright. Always guarding and protecting her.

_'Thanks Jake.'_ She paused for a moment.

Jake's ears strained to hear passed Seth's and Harry's snoring to hear her heart beat. It was slowing down.

_'Goodnight.'_ She murmured in his head.

_'Goodnight Leah.'_ He laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He focused his breathing to match hers and drifted off to sleep.

Leah closed her front door and locked it before stopping for a moment. She was a wolf. A shifter. And the only female in history. Her hands laid on her stomach and she frowned. She didn't know how this would work. But she knew now that she couldn't leave. She would have to stay here and protect the tribe. She made her way upstairs when a pressure began to build in her chest. As she reached the room she seemed almost out of breath and clutched her chest as if something heavy was pulling on her heart. "Ow." She muttered and then the pain lessen. She sighed in relief before making her way to her bed and shutting off the light.

She then heard a whimper and she knew someone was outside.

_'Lee?'_ Jacob's voice floated through her head like a gentle whisper.

_'Yes Jake?'_ She yawned. She was exhausted and nervous and she wanted to scream all in one.

_'It's going to be okay Lee. I promise.'_ He said.

Leah knew in the instant he was going to hold his promise. He always did.

_'Thanks Jake.'_ She sighed as she got comfortable in her bed. Her eyes grew heavy as she closed them. _'Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight Leah.'_ He said as she heard her heart beat drum in her ears. But she ignored it and listened to the heart beat of the wolf outside the window.


End file.
